In the formulation of organic plastic compositions which are molded into various items, it is often desirable that the end product have physical properties which retard the flammability and/or ignition of the item when subjected to an ignition source. One example of a glass fiber reinforced plastic item for which flame retarding characteristics are desirable is the condenser fan of room air conditioners. If that item should ignite and sustain combustion, when subjected to an ignition source, the damage to associated electrical and mechanical equipment could be extensive.
Various flame-retarding additives have been discovered for incorporation in organic materials to prevent flaming and/or glowing combustion of the composition when subjected to an ignition source. Examples of flame-retarded organic plastic compositions may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,639,304-Raley, Jr., and 3,075,944-Nieldenbruck et al.
Although these flame retardants generally operate efficiently in preventing flaming and/or glowing combustion of various organic plastic items, it has been discovered that a flame-retarded organic plastic item has undesirable drip properties at elevated temperatures when it is of a glass fiber, reinforced, styrene-acrylonitrile copolymer that is flame retarded with a brominated flame-retarding additive. At flaming or glowing combustion conditions, portions of the composition become molten, separate from the body of the composition and fall or are moved to remote locations. At these remote locations, these separated portions can be deposited upon material which has an ignition temperature lower than the temperature of the molten portion and a fire may result.
It is therefore desirable to provide a glass fiber reinforced, flame-retarded, styrene-acrylonitrile copolymer that will not drip or separate when subjected to flaming combustion conditions.